Nightwing's Return
by Reya Guardian of Azarath
Summary: Richard Grayson’s daughter Nyssa comes to Gothem and moves in with Terri, upon discovering Terri’s alter ego Batman she decides to get in contact with her only family Bruce Wayne and pick up where her father left off… a batman beyond teen titans cross ov
1. introduction to the story

_Ok I'm being a bit mean here, this is not really the start of my story it's kinda an introduction/ synopsis to it. Ok so just give me some feed back on what you think of my idea._

_**Title: **Nightwing's return_

_**Synopsis:** Richard Grayson's daughter Nyssa comes to Gothem and moves in with Terri, upon discovering Terri's alter ego Batman she decides to get in contact with her only family Bruce Wayne and pick up where her father left off…_

_**Characters: **cast of Batman Beyond and own character._

_Chapter one: daughter is already on it's way._

_Luv yas all Reya_


	2. ch 1:The new girl

_**The New Girl**_

_**Terri's POV**_

_It was just another ordinary Monday morning at Gothem High school. Students were slowly making their separate ways to study hall wishing it was still the weekend. Teachers were looking out from behind the safety of their desks plotting against the students in their charge._

_Terri McGinnis was late as usual; he had another late night due to extra curricular activities- yet another run in with those stupid joker gangs and good old Mr Wayne was riding his ass for getting a dent in the Hover Bat. Dana had broken up with him because he had blown her off yet again. This had all happened in one weekend too._

_He sat down at his desk after copping an earful from the teacher and receiving many death glares from Dana and her friends. At least in study hall he could catch a few z's before first period. Unfortunately he was rudely interrupted by the teacher giving a spectacular announcement._

"Class, I have some good news" she rasped, her voice sounding like a dying cat on ecstasy, "we have a new student joining us today, lets give a warm welcome to…um… Nyssa Grayson"

_Terri lifted his head up and looked at the new girl. She was about 5'8", had long straight black hair that reached down passed her waist, vivid amethyst coloured eyes and a muscular figure. She was wearing black hipster cargo pants, black spike heeled boots, a grey baby T with BITE ME on the front in bold white lettering and a small diamond glittering in her exposed navel. All the Jocks were drooling, and the girls were glaring jealously._

"Ok dear," the teacher said falsely, trying and failing to be nice. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Alright, well you already know my name's Nyssa and I just moved here from Jump City…I'm…err…17 turning 18 in about a month, my parents died two years ago and I'm living with a foster family. I can see your all very bored so I'll just take my seat and let you continue sleeping and giving each other hickies"

_Nyssa spoke in a soft monotone with a hint of sarcasm which seemed to suit her look. Her expression was devoid of any emotion but her eyes held mischief and a hint of lusture. Terri was in love…once again the faithful teacher brought him out of his little trance._

"Ok then Nyssa, you can sit next to Terri up the back and he can show you around."

_She slowly made her way up to her seat giving Terri a slight smile and a wink as she passed and slid into the seat. She spoke without looking at him._

"So…is study hall always this exciting or was it all just for me?"

_Terri just stared at her weirdly_

"Um…yeah pretty much, so…what classes do you have?"

"Physics, Advanced Psychology, PE, Family Studies, Art and …History. Huh, well it looks like we have the same time table-guess you're stuck with me"

_She looked up and noticed Dana still glaring at Terri. Grinning wickedly she scooted closer to him, leaned over and whispered in his ear._

"I think you're girlfriend's a little jealous"

_He turned around to look at Dana, and then turned back to Nyssa_

"She's not my girlfriends anymore…wanna catch a movie later?"

_Looking him in the eye and smiling she accepted_

"Sure, I just have to get settled in at my foster home and then we can head out"

_The bell rang and they headed out to first period._

_**After school**_

_Walking home, Terri felt like he was on cloud nine. He had a date with a hot new girl, Mr Wayne said he could have the night off and they had a visitor. As soon as he walked in the door he got the shock of his life._

_The girl from school was sitting in his lounge room watching TV with his Mom and the twip. His Mom was the first to _see _him; she spoke to him in the usual mom voice._

"Oh Terri there you are, say hello to Nyssa; she is going to be staying with us for a while"

_Not knowing what to say, Terri glanced at Nyssa in a silent plea for help. Giving him a quick wink she bailed him out_

"Actually Mrs. McGinnis, Terri and I have already met and he offered to show me around the city tonight" _she put on the old charm, it worked on all adults _"that way we'll both be out of the way and you can focus on little Matty"

_Smile graciously she let the two teens head out,_

_Nyssa asked if they could go out to that club that Nelson was talking about during PE. She also wanted to meet this Mr. Wayne. As they headed towards the club they didn't notice the group of jokers trailing them stealthily._

_End chapter 1_

Ok ppls that was chapter 1 hope that you liked it. If you want me to write more read and Review. Luv's yas

Reya


	3. Ch 2: Joker joker

_**Joker, joker it's not fair I can see your underwear**_

_**Nyssa's POV**_

_Her first day in Gothem could not have gone better. She had vaguely grasped the interests of the students in home room, made the jocks drool and the ladies glare and gotten a date with a hot guy. What was even better was that her new foster home belonged to none other than Terri McGinnis, her date. _

_Due to the fact that they only had three bedrooms she had to share Terri's and chances were she would catch a glimpse when he went to take a shower. When she had arrived his mother had begun raving on about her son's job working for Millionaire Bruce Wayne, part owner of Wayne Powers Enterprises. Nyssa had just smiled and nodded, after all the woman was talking about her adoptive Grandfather._

_Now she was on the back of Terri's motorbike heading for the hottest club in Gothem, Caritus. They were almost at the club when she heard a motor revving and yelling coming from behind them, turning around she saw a gang of nine or ten joker's all on motor bikes and really packing it. She turned back to her driver and yelled in his ear_

"Terri! Joker's coming up the rear, we gotta lose them or we're screwed!"

_He tilted his head and nodded in agreement, swerving to the left he headed up a dirt track so that they were away from the city. Unfortunately one of the joker chicks had a nail gun and shot out the bike's main servomotor. The bike hit the ground; Nyssa and Terri were thrown onto the road. Seizing the opportunity the jokers surrounded her, each holding a different weapon. Terri seemed too had disappeared, Nyssa got to her feet and got into fighting stance. The joker that appeared to be the leader smirked and rushed to wards her with his weapon raised, a dark burr flew passed and shoved the joker into a tree knocking him out cold. The stranger looked at her and grinned_

"Don't you know girls hate it when you rush things"

_The stranger's voice sounded familiar, she recognised the costume; it was Batman!_

_Growling she flipped to her feet and stood beside him **'good thing I'm wearing my sneakers' **she thought to herself. Getting back into fighting stance she and Batman double teamed and kicked the s#T out of the jokers. She had one of the Dee Dee twins in a headlock, looked up at the dark knight and delivered a tooth shattering punch to the red head's grossly painted face. _

"So...it looks like I wont be going to Caritus after all" she said in her bored monotone, her eyes gleaming "perhaps you would care to explain why you are wearing my Grandfather's costume...Terri"

_Terri just stood there with his mouth hanging open, he was about to try and explain when a figure emerged from the shadows, it was Mr Wayne. He looked at the pair and spoke in his slightly rasping voice_

"why don't we go inside and talk, Terri I'll meet you down in the cave and Nyssa clean up that gash on your arm then head on down and we can explain the situation."

_Terri blinked and shot off to the entrance to the cave. Nyssa just looked at the old man and smiled, this was going to be a good night after all._

_**Ok that was chapter 2 I hope that you liked it, next chappie is about the batcave, confessions and a desire to help. Will update soon. Read and review**_

_**Reya**_


	4. ch 3: The Dynamic Duo?

_**The Dynamic Duo?**_

_Terri was already down in the cave when Nyssa and Bruce opened the secret entrance, he was sitting on the lab table with his mask off; Nyssa thought he looked hot in the Batsuit. Terri just wanted to know what the hell was going on. Bruce was the first to speak._

"Terri...as you know during my batman days I had a young apprentice called Robin"

_Terri answered quickly_

"Yeah, Timothy Drake right we saved him when the Joker was using his body"

"No, before Tim, I had another apprentice named Richard. His family was a group of circus performers that had died in an accident; I took him in and taught him the trade so to speak but after a couple of years he grew tired of being a side kick and left me to form his own team of superheroes called the Teen Titans; when he was old enough he decided to branch out on his own, laid Robin to rest and became the vigilante crime fighter known as Nightwing"

_He pointed to the black costume in the display case with the blue bird on the front_

"That was his costume; he wore that until he became sick of crime fighting and married his girlfriend Raven Roth".

_Nyssa walked up to Terri and looked him in the eye_

"In home room today the teacher introduced me as Nyssa Grayson, Richard Grayson is...was my father" _she looked down at her feet, her voice wavering slightly _"both he and my Mom died in a car accident two years ago, Bruce is the only family that I have left".

_Terri just looked shocked; Bruce went over to the giant screened computer and brought up an enhanced image of Richard Grayson and his wife. Looking at the picture he could see the resemblance._

_Nyssa had her mother's skin tone and her rich purple eyes, but had the height of her father. She even had his jet black hair and stubborn expression._

_She looked up at her grandfather_

"Bruce...there is something that I need to do...I want to become Nightwing"

_Bruce's eyes just about fell out of his head_

"No way, I won't let you endanger your life like that, I chose this life for revenge, and so did Terri. Why do you want this...for kicks?"

_She stared at him with stubborn eyes just like her father's_

"Both my parents were doing this when they were only fourteen; besides it's in my blood...I'm also part demon, so I have similar powers to my mother"

_She sidled up to Terri and smiled at him teasingly_

"and I think that the city needs a female crime fighter, can't leave saving the world to the men" _she walked over to the display case with her father's old costume init, talking to no one in particular _"I owe it to my father, he spent most of his life trying to make the world a safer place"

_Turning to face the two men behind her with her purple eyes flashing_

"Batman has come back so why not his partner, I think...and this may sound corny but...The Dynamic Duo should fly together again and show the assholes of Gothem whose boss".

_Grumbling in defeat Bruce turned and sat down at the computer, motioning for Terri to follow_

"Watch her; she can be as reckless as her father"

_The two crime fighters turned around at the sound of the young woman's voice_

"Maybe, but my father never looked this good"

_They turned to see Nyssa in the Nightwing costume. Terri's eyes shot out of his head in a cartoon fashion, her electronic infused fabric clung to her shapely body emphasizing her muscular figure. She had also put on the mask, hiding her amazing eyes; she looked almost exactly the same as her father had. Except for her long hair._

_Picking up the Card King's sword from its stand in the evidence corner she sliced off her pony tail so that her hair was just below the line of her shoulders._

"Well...shall we get going, or are you to just going to stand there gawking all-night"

_Quickly composing him self, Terri pt his mask back on and the duo leapt into the hoverBat and headed out to rid the city of tonight's villains._

_**Hope you liked chapter 3. chapter 4 will come after my exams are over.**_

_**Luv yas all**_

_**Reya**_


	5. ch 4: out of time, out of mind

_**Out of time, out of mind**_

_It had been a week since Nyssa had arrived in Gothem and she had to admit life was sweet! She had a great new foster family, a possible Boyfriend and a cool after hour's job with a schway uniform. Not to mention a cool weekly allowance from her Grandfather._

_It was about 8:00 pm and Nightwing and Batman were out tracking down a lead on a new villain, curtsey of the Bat computer. The villain's name was **Slider** and apparently he had the ability to manipulate time it's self._

_They were about a block away from the sight when a huge flash of light appeared momentarily blinding the crime fighters. Bruce was quick to bring the back to reality_

"What was that...Terri, Nyssa you had better hurry up, slider's suit seems to be preparing to time jump again"

"We're on it"

_Nyssa responded, as they shot off to the source of the light. Nearing the vicinity Terri noticed the figure in his strange costume preparing to walk through the time portal. Of course in his seemingly trade mark fashion Terri rammed into Slider sending them both hurtling through the hole with Nyssa right behind them._

"Terri...Nyssa...respond...where are you?"

_Nyssa woke up on hard concrete, her costume covered in dust. Looking around she saw an unconcioues Batman sprawled out about three feet from where she lay, Slider was no where in sight. Getting to her feet and stretching out any sore muscles she picked up her partner and carried him into an alley._

_Looking out into the street she got the shock of a life time, the cars had wheels, people were wearing really strange clothes and there was a giant T shaped building just off the coastline. They were in 21st century Jump City!_

_She ducked out of the way just as a giant creature made of cement ran past holding a bag. She then heard words that she had been told about in bed time stories_

"TITANS GO!"

_Suddenly 5 teenagers in different costumes shot past her after the giant concrete man, the leader looked like a set of traffic lights with a mask on. Her eyes bugged out of her head_

"oh you gotta be kidding me"

_Deciding not to just sit there she muttered some inaudible words and flew after the teenagers with a now wide awake batman on hot on her tail. _

_She had to admit the teenagers could hold their own against this cinderblock dude, the had him down and out in less than five minutes. She decided to float down and introduce herself, maybe they could help them locate their illusive time jockey. After an agreeing nod from her comrade they glided down and landed behind the titans. Nyssa was the first to speak_

"nice work...from what I've heard Cinderblock was always sloppy but this confirms it"

_The startled teens turned around and faced the strangers, the girl with fluro red hair and bigger than normal green eyes gasped and fainted dramaticly only to jump to her feet .5 seconds later. Traffic light boy opened his mouth in wonder_

"who are you...and why the hell are you looking at us like that?"

_The hyper red head butted in before he could finish_

"Nightwing...is it really you or are my eyes malfunctioning?"

_Nyssa just looked confused, she knew that this was Starfire, her father's longtime first crush but she had never met her personally_

"um...have we met"

_The boy wonder just stared harder at the pair_

"answer the question...who are you?"

_Terri was already bored_

"isn't It obvious...I'm Batman"

"and I'm Nightwing"

_Confusion still lingered_

"no...I know batman and his costume does not look like that, and his voice is different"

_Nyssa decided to but in before a fight broke out_

"look, this is a little weird to explain but...we're um...we're from the future or I guess in our situation the present"

_The titans just stared in awe and confusion, this was going to be a long night._

_**End chapter 4**_

_**Hope you liked it, I just had to put in the titans as they are my fave teen superheroes. Plus it's a family reunion of sorts. Chapter 5 coming soon.**_

_**Reya**_


	6. author's note

Hey readers, if you read my story and review it you shall each receive batman beyond plushies, special thanks to my reviewer Maid of the Mer and her fantastic muffins, two free plushies for you. "I feel like I got smacked in the medula oblongata with a cast iron skillet." He he he sigh

Luv yas all Reya

Chapter 5, a strange and disturbing family reunion coming soon.


	7. another author's note

Heys dudes and dudettes,

Will be updating soon, so fear not the adventures of your favorite characters will continue or I shall turn into a cookie and be eaten by a possessed plushie

Luv yas Reya


	8. a reunion of sorts

**A reunion of sorts**

**Later on back at Titans Tower**

The titans had decided that Batman and Nightwing should stay with them until this whole weird situation was sorted out and their questions were answered. Nyssa was currently drooling over the big screen TV and game system while Terri and Robin were glaring at each other.

After each received a bone crushing hug of death from Starfire, the titans and guests sat down in the living room to have a smoke and a pancake (kidding!) to have a talk.

Robin addressed Batman first as of course he thought that the guy should be the leader

"_Ok...answer time, who are you and why are you dressed like my former mentor?"_

Terri and Nyssa looked at each other, silently agreeing that she should do the talking. He was after all her future father.

"_My name is Nyssa Grayson and this is Terri McGinnis and we are Batman and Nightwing._

Raven was confused

"_But I thought that...um...Bruce Wayne was Batman, Robin told us when he let us in on his real identity"_

Nyssa hid a smirk and continued

"_That's true Bruce **was** Batman but not anymore, if I ever saw Bruce in that costume now I would have to laugh"_

Robin was annoyed at Nyssa's remarks

"_Why?"_

"_Because in our time Bruce is an old man, over seventy; he has become more or less an Alfred figure. Terri took over the gig when his father was murdered and he wanted restitution, I wanted to follow in my parents foot steps"._

Terri finished for her

"_That villain we were fighting is called **Slider**, he's found a way to manipulate time and has come back to try and change history; we were chasing him and followed him though the time portal and ended up here"._

While they were talking Nyssa noticed that Starfire kept inching towards robin trying to get his attention and that Raven was glaring daggers at the alien girl. Robin and Terri had begun to raise their voices and were on the brink of a serious yelling match when they were gratefully interrupted by Cyborg who was grinning stupidly

"_who wants dinner...we're having barbeque!"_

"_I'll get the Tofu dogs"_

"_man nobody wants your tofu"_

Raven shook her head and addressed the duo

"_they'll be at it for a while...Nyssa you can stay in my room with me and Terri can have the guest room, we would let you stay in terra's old room but my sister Reya lives in there; she's currently visiting some old friends back home in Azarath"_

She stood up and motioned for Nyssa to follow

"_this way, you can set up a bed and we can talk with out the interruption of the ongoing war of Cy and BB"_

Nyssa shrugged her shoulders and followed her future Mom down the hall to her dark room, she liked what she saw

"_Mega schway!"_

"_huh"_

"_I meant cool"_

Nyssa removed her mask and turned her beautiful amethyst eyes onto the darker ones of her mother, Raven apparently had some questions of her own

"_so...you're Robin's future daughter?"_

"_yeah how'd you guess"_

"_you said your last name was Grayson, that's Robins last name and you said that you wanted to follow in your parents foot steps, Robin becomes Nightwing in the future that Starfire saw...and you look like him"_

Nyssa smiled at the young goth

"_you always were the smart titan, yes Robin is going to be my father. It is good to see him in his hero days"_

"_who's your mother...starfire? Reya?"_

"_I know I shouldn't tell you this but um...you are, you are going to be my mother; I do have after all your eyes"_

Somewhere in the tower a window smashed and someone yelled

"_RAVEN!"_

Raven's mouth was hanging open so wide that Nyssa was tempted to do some target practice with her chocetts (my fav choccies)

"_so...um...you're telling me that Robin and I get married and have kids?...do you have my powers or are you more human than demon?"_

"_I have some of your powers, I can teleport, control my dark aura and am an empath but I can't read minds and thigs don't blow up so much; I can show emotions but not to much or KABOOM!"_

Nyssa giggled nervously, then Raven did the most unexpected thing...she reached over and pulled her future daughter into a fierce hug. Both girls so over come with emotion that at once all of the windows in the tower shattered

"_RAVEN!"_

**End chapter 5**

_**Hope you liked it my pretties, so sorry for not updating but I had to wait for my inspiration to come a long...and it was holidays and couldn't be bothered. Thanks everyone for your reviews, especially Christina Ross, I updated so now you have to aswell mwuhahahahahhahahah!**_

_**Luv yas all**_

_**Reya**_


End file.
